villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Pat141elite/PE Proposal:Takaaki Tenjo
My next proposal focuses on Takaaki Tenjo of Kamen Rider Amazons. What is the Work? Kamen Rider Amazons is a web-exclusive series that is based on the 1974 series, Kamen Rider Amazon. Amazons had no relation to the main continuity of the Heisei Kamen Rider series, since this is a reboot much like the two reboot films, Kamen Rider The First and Kamen Rider The Next. Amazons is a notoriously dark, graphic, and overly violent series to the point that it's aimed for adults in comparison to its aforementioned inspiration. The world of Kamen Rider Amazons is filled by thousands of monsters named Amazons, and the company of Nozama Pharmacy has hired a special team to hunt down and eliminate them. One day, the team were hunting down two Amazon riders, Amazon Riders Alpha and Omega, with their transformers being Jin and Haruka respectfully. Haruka eventually joined the team to hunt down the Amazons. However, when they were trying to eliminate a group of Amazons that were hiding inside a restaurant, Haruka eventually divided his opinion with the group when he found out that those Amazons have no intention to harm humans. The restaurant has also changed Mamoru, one of the members in the team. He eventually started to have interests in eating human beings. After Jin and Haruka defeated Sigma, Nozama Pharmacy decided to launch a special plan named Tlaloc, a plan to kill all Amazons. Mamoru was in a struggle during Tlaloc because he previously ate one of his friends, Kazuya Mizaki's arm. Haruka eventually rescued him and both of them escaped. In the second season, a massive spill occurred at the Amazon experimental lab in the past. Most of the survivors were destroyed, hot-blooded young men enjoyed hunting Amazons and the experiment seemed to be drawing to an end. Far than ending, however, it was entering a completely new phase. The number of cases of ordinary people turning into Amazon without warning was rising. The government formed a new extermination unit to assassinate people who had turned into Amazon secretly and struggled to hide the truth. Chihiro/Kamen Rider Amazon Neo is a loner, a boy raised by Amazons who hates them but must suppress his cannibalistic urges. One day he meets Iyu, an Amazon girl who transforms into Crow Amazon and vanquishes Amazon enemies with her awesome fighting power. Chihiro is amazed at his first glance of Iyu, because she’s the first human he’s met without thinking, “I want to eat her.” She’s the first opponent he’s ever wanted to get close to, but Chihiro is unaware of her story. Iyu is a “Sigma Type Amazons” a biological weapon brought back to life after her parents turned Amazon and killed her. Who is the villain? Takaaki Tenjo is the main antagonist of this series, and the chairman of Nozama Pharmacy, keeping the Amazonz covered up solely so they can keep the Amazon Cells to themselves. It's later revealed that Takaaki is also the one behind the Amazonz' creation, and the one who let the Experimental Amazonz escape in the first place, so that he can turn the city into his experimental field. What did he do? The Chairman of Nozama Pharmacy who helped in developing the Amazonz, man-eating monsters that only have so long to live before becoming savage monsters. After their creation, Tenjo released the Amazonz from their lab to create an ecosystem where everyone will have to kill to survive. After manipulating the escape of Experimental Amazonz, Takkaki and the other Nozama executives create the Nozama Protection Service (NPS) to deal with these beasts. However, they will gladly keep thousands alive in secret to ensure the Amazon Cells stay in their property, even creating Kamen Rider Amazon Sigma from Jun Maehara, one of the dead members of the NPS, to succeed the other Amazons. By the end of series, Nozama Pharmacy was shut down, but Takaaki ultimately escaped from punishment and was alive and well. Even with all 4,000 original Amazons dead, there's the new type of Amazons still out there, with Jin and Haruka are still alive. Ultimately, Takaaki escaped from his punishment in spite of the folding of his company, still remorseless of every single damage and mayhem his crimes against humanity caused. Mitigating Factors To put it very bluntly; in a series full of sympathetic antagonists and very grey morality, Tenjo stands out to be the absolutely unrepentant and evil human characters. A corrupt and selfish businessman, he has little to no care for the lives of others and considered the city as a "testing site" for his projects; prioritizing Amazonz experiments over safety. Even one of the guys of 4C had no problem disrespecting the old man by smearing his bloodstained hand on his limousine window as a response for being the lowest of low among humans. Heinous Standards This dude is the ultimate mastermind of everything happening in both two seasons of Amazons. While giving out his Social Darwinist philosophy over the predatory nature of kill or be killed, many people end up becoming victims of rampage caused by mindless creatures (especially those humans were turned into those said mindless beasts); all for the sake of a new age of evolution or survival of the fittest. To fulfill his goal, he allowed the Amazonz to escape in order to see their full potential. He is also apparently insane as he laughed maniacally when Tachibana realized it was him who let the Amazonz out, highlighting the level of his deranged goals. Of note, Tenjo is one of two villains in the Kamen Rider franchise who get away with the crimes committed without facing any consequences of their actions. The other one being Evolt. Final Verdict YES! YES! YES! Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals